


cover for "I'm A Soldier, But I've Got No Soul"

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animation, Cover Art, Digital Art, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphics, done for the Supernatural_J²_Big Bang@livejournal, 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	cover for "I'm A Soldier, But I've Got No Soul"

**Author's Note:**

> The graphics are done for "I'm A Soldier, But I've Got No Soul", written by jamie_love13@livejournal
> 
> Story Summary: Dean misses Sam like nothing else, but he doesn't know Sam stayed away on purpose, and he sure as hell didn't think that there would be so many lies, truths and blood.

cover version 1

  


cover version 2

  


cover Sam

  


cover Dean

  


animation

  



End file.
